In semiconductor technologies, an image sensor provides a grid of pixels, such as photosensitive diodes or photodiodes, reset transistors, source follower transistors, pinned layer photodiodes, and/or transfer transistors for recording an intensity or brightness of light. The pixel responds to the light by accumulating a charge—the more light, the higher the charge. The charge can then be used by another circuit so that a color and brightness can be used for a suitable application, such as a digital camera. Common types of pixel grids include a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS). Back-side illuminated image sensors are used for sensing a volume of exposed light projected towards the backside surface of a substrate. The pixels are located on a front side of the substrate, and the substrate is thin enough so that light projected towards the backside of the substrate can reach the pixels. Back-side illuminated sensors provide a high fill factor and reduced destructive interference, as compared to front-side illuminated sensors.
However, image sensor devices suffer from “cross-talk.” That is, light targeted for one image sensor element (and the electrical signal generated thereby) may spread to neighboring image sensor elements, which causes cross-talk. Cross-talk will degrade spatial resolution, reduce overall optical sensitivity, and result in poor color separation. As device sizes continue to get scaled down, pixel sizes continue to shrink as well, which may exacerbate problems such as cross-talk.